I will always love you
by emopuppyforever
Summary: Kai has rescued a girl from a drunk man he beings to fall for her but then he finds out she is a mute but what happeneds when Boris trys to break them apart KAIOC
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this new fan fic I am writing my Character my name hehehehehehehehe

Rebecca (Becky)

Eye colour: light blue

Hair colour: Black

Hair length: long to the waist

Age: 18

She is a mute but then falls for a blue hair beyblader

22222222222222222222222222

Becky walked down the street she wrapped her arms around herself because it was snowing

She continued down the street until she notice that it was very quiet I little too quiet she walked faster, then someone gabbed her from behind he cover her mouth so she tried to move but he was stronger then her.

Kai a lone blader was walking on the street also, he turned his head and saw a young girl being pinned to the wall by a guy who seemed to be drunk, Kai even in his cold heart he couldn't leave this poor girl.

So he ran up there and pulled the man off Becky but unaware to Kai he had a knife with him and lunged at Kai with it but Kai dodged it and grabbed the knife before it could hurt anyone the man ran off

Kai went to check on Becky she blacked out so Kai carried her back to the dojo so she can be looked after, Kai was shocked of the beauty of the girl he is carrying in his arms

He finally reached the dojo and walked in the bladebreakers were sitting down in a circle, Tyson spotted Kai with the Girl in his arms

''Hey Kai where did you get that girl from''; Kai just looked at him and then walked into the bedroom and lower the girl on the bed thinking how this beautiful girl ended up on the streets.

22222222222222222222

How did you like that?

Please review


	2. Answers

There is the next chapter and this is where you see Becky's abusive brother who threw her on the streets just read the chapter and find out.

_Becky thinking_

222222222222222222222222

Becky opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom

_Where am I?_

Then a tall boy walked in he had two shades of blue in his and shark fins on his face he looked at the black haired girl

''Hey you are finally awake'' Kai said smiling at her, she slowly nodded, Kai walked over to her and gave her a bag ''You dropped this''

She smiled, Kai handed her the bag inside was a laptop, and Kai's eyes widened you need to be more careful those cost a bit

Kai opened the bedroom door ''yeah want come and meet some for my friends''; she nodded and walks out of the room and Kai followed, she found the bladebreakers sitting in a circle all staring at her she sat down and Kai sat next to her

Tyson stared at her and smiled ''hey my name is Tyson what's yours''; She looked at him ''well aren't you going to say''

Becky looked at the floor and then stood up and ran to the bedroom and shammed the door behind her, Kai gave him and death glare and then walked to the bedroom and found Becky sitting on the bed he walked up and sat down next to her ''Hey''

Becky lifted her head up and then began to type in her laptop; Kai looked puzzled

After she stopped she showed him what she typed

**Am sorry I can't talk **

Kai looked at her ''you can't talk'', she shook her head and began to type again

**I was born with this I am a mute **

Kai felt sorry for her ''Sorry I didn't know'' she shook her head and smiled and typed again

It's ok Kai just tell the others before they ask anything to me again He smiled and took her hand she brushed and they walked back to the bladebreakers, Tyson looked pissed off, she sat down next to Kai again, Tyson stood up ''Well are you going to tell me or not'', Kai stood up ''she can't'' Tyson looked at Kai ''why'', Kai looked at Becky she nodded ''Because she is a mute'' Tyson was shocked and then went up to her ''am sorry'' she shook her head and typed

**It's ok errrr Tyson your name **

Tyson nodded ''yes and we are the bladebreakers''

**My name is Becky**

The bladebreakers all nodded and introduced them self's to her ''So Becky do you blade''; Becky shook her head No I use to but I don't now Ray nodded and smiled ''do you have anywhere to stay'', she shook her head, Tyson smiled ''Well then this is your new home then'', Hilary wasn't to fond of the idea ''You can't just being in a person from the streets'', they all looked at her ''why Hilary she has nowhere to stay'' Hilary shook her head and walked off outside ''Well there is only one bedroom and it's Kai's room because he is the leader so Becky you will have to stay in the same room as him ok'' She and Kai nodded they walked into the bedroom getting ready for bed Kai looked up and Becky was already for bed and was typing something on her laptop and walked over and read it was a song:

It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
you always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
a beautiful smile to hide the pain.

CHORUS:  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and ev'rything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
I would be nothing with out you.

(CHORUS)

Fly, fly, fly away,  
you let me fly so high.  
Oh, fly, fly,  
so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you,  
the wind beneath my wings.

Kai smiled 'is that your favourite song'', Becky nodded and then suddenly heard something it was a boy shouting she walked up to the window and saw A boy you was about Kai's height he had black short hair he was wearing black jeans and a white shirt and black jacket 

Becky knew who he is and hid behind Kai

Kai looked out the window the boy was shouting 'BECKY BECKY WHERE ARE YOU''

Kai looked at Becky and Kai walked out of the bedroom and walked outside, the boy walked in Tyson's garden 'Hey you have you seen a with long black hair and blue eyes

Kai just stood there looking at him and then Becky appeared behind Kai the Boy spotted her and gave her a death glare 'WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN''

Becky looked away, Kai stood in front of her not moving 'Hey could you get out of my way''

Kai crossed his arms 'Hey are you deaf I said move and give me back my little sister'', Kai's eyes widened 'So you threw her on the streets'', He nodded 'Yeah but she is useless''

Kai shook his head 'and why is that''

'Because she can't talk''

Kai had heard enough and punched Becky's brother across the face and then the two walked back in the dojo

The boy stood up holding his face 'next time I will have my sister back''

Becky and Kai just sat there in silence 'Becky who is that boy''

His name is Matt and he is my older brother 

Kai noticed Becky's hands were shaking Kai lifted her head up with his hand and saw tears in her eyes

Am scared Kai He pulled her into a hug 'it's ok am here''' she smiled and hugged back 

22222222222222222222222

I hope you like that

Please review


	3. Closer but at what price

Becky eyes started to open, she lifted her head up and found Kai asleep next to her 

She smiled and got up and walked out of the room

Soon after Kai woke and found her gone so he got up to find her and found Becky with his Dranzer in her hands

Kai smiled and walked up and sat down next to her

''Becky''; Becky lifted her head up to face Kai and smiled and then looked back down

Kai smiled ''You like my Blade'' Becky nodded and mouthed ''It's beautiful I like phoenixes''

Kai felt proud to have a bit – beast like Dranzer; Becky handed Dranzer back to Kai and got up and ran into the bedroom

After a couple of seconds she ran back in, Kai noticed she was carrying something she sat back down and handed it to Kai

Kai looked down and saw it was a beyblade it had a bit – beast

It was a blue pheonix with armor like Dranzer

Kai smiled and handled back her blade ''that's one nice blade''

She smiled and sadly looked at the floor, Kai notice this and looked at her ''you ok Becks''

Becky shook her head looked up at Kai she went into her pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen and started to write

**Kai I miss beyblading **

Kai smiled and put his arm around her ''it's ok'' she looked at him and then started to write again

**Kai I just wanted to know if you could teach me I understand if you don't want to**

Kai shook his head ''I will be honoured to train you''; Becky smiled and hugged him Kai was shocked and then hugged her back, she started to write again

**Kai you are the nicest guy I have ever met**

_And the handsomest_

Meanwhile in a unknown place

A boy was forced back into a wall he was rubbing his face like he had just been punched

Then a tall man walked over him he had big purple hair he was wearing dark clothing and his face was emotionless

''MATTHEW SCOTT'' the man shouted Matt looked up at him

''A TOLD YOU TO HURT HER BUT YOU DECIDED TO MAKE THINGS WORST NOW THE BLADEBREAKERS HAVE HER DO YOU KNOW WANT YOU HAVE DONE''

Matt looked at the floor ''sorry sir'' the tall man walked out of the room Matt looked up where the man exited

''Sorry Boris''

22222222222222222222

MATT IS WORKING FOR BORIS OH DEAR WANT WILL HAPPENED KNOW KEEP ON READING AND FIND OUT

PLEASE

Please review


End file.
